User talk:Insert Your Name Here
Archives: 1, 2 Clan Issues what can i do about someone editing my clan with out my permission becuase Mamen963 has edited my clan without my permission and i was wondering if there is something that can be done about this ~~David.Williams~~ ~Sweeny Todd~ on Deadfrontier My Username in Dead frontier is: TheUnstoppablekiller Lvl 21 It all started a few days ago.... I was in the Inner City in Dogg's Stockade's block where an outpost attack was taking place. After five minutes using my PP90, SL8 and Iron pipe, the screen suddenly stopped and said, "Security error". After that I was able to play with no interruptions whatsoever. Though when I wake up the next day, I log in only to find the message: Error has occured: Sorry, guest, you are banned from using this forum! Reason: Permanently banned from sending password resets (The f*ck is that supposed to mean?) I sent no password reset thingies whatsoever, ever. If I remember correctly, you can change your password anytime you want (Not saying I did, cuz I have no problem with my current password). Anyway, it seems that my IP itself is banned, not my account. I don't wanna try going to an internet cafe and pay money just ot play this game. Help me. ~~Victor Dizon~~ aka ~~TheUnstoppablekiller~~ Dead frontier gamer. unbann me dude can u unbann me so ican play on deadfrontier? if u read my story, please unbann me!! my "i just go banned" story this idiot at the YMCA tried to hack in deadfrontier i never tried to hack all these comps. are connected so i one computer gets banned, the rest will there has something to be done i play at home,so that means i never tried to hack deadfrontier so, can u unbann me? my username:filipinopride the guy who attempted to hack plays a different game now so i promise there will be no more hacking of deadfrontier if i am unbanned To all messages regarding about bans I'm not a DF mod. I have no authority in resolving your ban issue. So sorry, I can't help you guys. Insert Your Name Here 23:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan-Viking Clan Yo, Don't worry about activity. I can keep a clan going for as long as I need to. I've managed MUCH bigger clans on RuneScape (80+), so Viking Clan isn't going anywhere any time soon. Hydromi Tad "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards!!" 13:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC Deletion Hi! A recent page was created that is not in the spirit of the wiki; Fantastic Weapons. I've marked the page for deletion, but I don't know how Wikia informs mods of such pages, and I felt the need to bring it to your attention. This page was created for, I presume, fan-made weapons/renames of weapons in-game. Since this is a game wiki, I feel that such a page is not something that is worthwhile to have, thus I marked it for deletion. Just wanted to let you know- FreindO1 (talk) 01:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you actually got to it all, and I understand that you're on vacation. It's totally fine. I don't edit on a regular basis, so thanks for actually taking my request into consideration. Again, thank you! FreindO1 (talk) 16:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) My clan was deleted Los Illuminados Hey I don't see why my clan got deleted so could you email me telling me why so that I can know for future reference. David.williams31116@gmail.com ~~David.williams~~ ~Sweeny Todd~ Thank you for fixing my clan but you said that the clan did t have a page in the forums but I put the page on there I'll check to make sure it is right but I made the page and as far as I could tell but like I said I will check it and make sure things are right and thank you so much for fixing my clan ~~David.williams~~ ~sweeny Todd~ on dead frontier 15th january 2012 18:32 pm I'm in the middle of a mission..Tracking mission on FP.. I enter the area and suddenly Wraith coming. And i shoot him with my UMP.. After 2 mags he suddenly death. And i go to afk because the aggro is plentyfull.. I go afk just next to Wraith dead body.. I get out from AFK but the popup never go away.. I refresh the page the say "Server Upgrade" If there is a server upgrade why there is no announchment about that?? Noxoff 11:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) xxcherryxx1 Hi i would like to apply to be a mod on deadfrontier or a helper Hi i would like to apply to be a mod on deadfrontier or a helper I am a survivor mainly found at the center of heavy aggro some times found at mission areas in P13 i will always lend a helping hand and defend people and can and will stick up for people Age: 30 Level: 34 What position do i want: I dont care i wish to join for the glory of helping people Previous Clans: secronomindustries Do you own a Mic. Yes i own a mic for voice chat Alts: None What made you want to join Secronom Industries? talking to boozbaron Country: Alaska Time Zone: Alaska Time Zone Name you prefer to go by: cherry Username on dead frontier:xxcherryxx hahahahahhahahahah you have no chance my friend, only Adminpwn can decide on who can be a mod Wolfren 11:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Bureaucrat rights Hi, I've given you additional, bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Should you spot an editor that's editing smart and consistently, you're now free to given them admin rights yourself, if you fell they're a good candidate for being a new admin. You also can't be de-sysoped by other local wiki staff members anymore. Cheers — Sovq 07:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Untilted Evening, I know your super busy and i fixed it quick but please look at this guy 22:15, February 19, 2012 (diff | hist) The 489th Division ‎(TROLLED BY THE TROLLER!!!) regards, wiki user 0676190-part df player 0676190 thank you very much Clan Got Deleted Hey my clan Los Illuminados got deleted and i was wondering why i have everything the way it needs to be except i just need to put in the right link for the forum page but when i went to go fix that i saw that my clan had been deleted so i was just wondering if you could restore it and i will put the right link for the forum on there this weekend when i get a chance ~david.williams~ ~Sweeny Todd~ on Dead Frontier RE: My Clan Got Deleted thank you for fixing it i had to make a new clan page on the forums becuase of problems with the old one and just haven't put the link for the new one of the wiki yet but will do that this weekend as soon as i get a chance The 489th Division edited by Unknownthreat 11 minutes ago http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_489th_Division&diff=69905&oldid=69902 any kid playing please address thanks re:Needs help Hi, I contacted Akraix on your behalf. I'll keep you posted if he replies. — Sovq 07:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I sent a pm to another moderator, who said he will forward this pm to Akraix. Perhaps that way the issue won't be ignored. — Sovq 19:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That's disappointing it has come to this. I always considered community support, badly designed guidelines and inappropriate volunteers chosen to enforce the rules the biggest flaws of the game, not to mention the lack of communication between the developers and users. That's why I rarely used the forums. It's sad to see that now the wiki will again be without any active admins, after over a year of keeping it an updated and vandalism-free place. Seeing as you were recently the only person to regularly maintain and clean it up, I'd like post a main page update regarding this situation, explaining that from now on, due to lack of updates, it might no longer be a reliable source of information. Perhaps it will also encourage the staff to look into the situation. However, I wouldn't want to do so without your approval, so please let me know if you don't mind me doing this. — Sovq 11:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Secronom Industries Inc. Hello, The Secronom Industries Inc. clan page was recently deleted. I would like it restored if at all possible. I don't know why it only showed Sinnacle as an editor, as I had been working on it myself this last winter. We had not edited in a while, but that does not mean that our clan is gone. Thanks for your time. -Zestychille hi, just curious why my Page was deleted? LoanShadows. Well it was a good thing because i was tired and spelled it wrong anyways. Just curious. thanks HideTheTuna 07:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New features Sorry I haven't been around recently - my Internet connection keeps dying on me. I'm happy you got unbanned :) I've seen you enabled a few additional extensions on the wiki. I should warn you, that enabling Article Comments on a wiki like the DF Wiki will most likely lead to a clusterfuck of uncontrollable spam. You might consider enabling Message Wall though - it helps with keeping conversations ordered and structured. — Sovq 07:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC)